


To give you paws

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I think we need to talk” (9 minutes)





	To give you paws

“Grantaire. I think we need to talk.”

Grantaire stared up at him from the kitchen floor, all big eyes. “Okay. But just so long as it’s not about-“

“It’s about the cats, yes.”

“But Enjolras.” He said, producing another small cat from his hoody, “Can you honestly look at James Henry and not want to keep him?”

“How do you keep finding new cats?” He said, as a ginger cat brushed past his leg, “Wait- James Henry?”

“Of course” Grantaire deadpanned, “Doesn’t he look like a James Henry?”

Another cat meowed from the cupboard behind him. “Stephanie agrees with me.”

Enjolras felt eyes on him, tracking his movement in the room. 

“Pat the cat, Enjolras” Grantaire said. “Sit down with me.”

Enjolras felt himself sit, immediately a cat sat itself on his lap, purring. “Oh.”

Grantaire laughed. The cats meowed. Enjolras wanted to get out but he couldn’t. There was a cat on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is my fave.   
> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment, make my day!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as pentopaperhandstokeys or burntblackfeathers


End file.
